


"When I lost him"

by Kisu102



Series: "Tell me the moment you realized you truly loved them" [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Falling In Love, Getting Back Together, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisu102/pseuds/Kisu102
Summary: A VladEz story about how they actually began dating under the prompt:"Tell me the moment you realized you truly loved them"
Relationships: Ezreal/Vladimir (League of Legends)
Series: "Tell me the moment you realized you truly loved them" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987162
Kudos: 8





	"When I lost him"

Vladimir arrived home only to find it desolated. He first thought Ezreal would've been out shopping or something else, but he quickly realized it wasn't the case. Walking into the bedroom he found a note in the arranged sheets. 

" I deserve better" 

Vladimir was disappointed, maybe a bit annoyed but didn't take it too personally. He had a long history of prey running away from home, Ezreal wasn't the first to search in him something that didn't exist. 

Love. Vladimir was unable to love. He had lived his life wondering how it felt to love. Not with longing but out of curiosity. He did appreciate his parents but he couldn't say he wouldn't kill them if he had the need to, and even if he had people he called friends, he used to call his first murder victims friends too. 

Vladimir didn't understand love, but it wasn't as if he wanted to. Ezreal had tried hard to convince him that love was everywhere, even in Vladimir, and that he would love him until he could realize that. Yet he was gone now, and Vladimir didn't feel anything. His days kept going the same way as always, he would find another toy eventually. 

As days were passing by though, he resented the solitude. It wasn't like him at all, he was used to living alone for long periods of time and he knew how to take care of himself, and Ezreal wasn't the first lover to leave him bcs of his coldness, then why, Vladimir asked himself, why did he think about Ezreal all the time? The urge of seeing him again grew stronger and stronger every day, and he kept remembering the man's smile, the sound of his voice, the warmth of his body, his bright personality seemed to bring life to his house, now it felt empty. 

Vladimir kept living that way, with a longing he had never felt before, growing and growing inside of him. He would read the note Ezreal had left, over and over again, slowly regretting the way he had treated the blonde until it was too much. Vladimir set off for Piltover on his own. 

As soon as he arrived he made his way to the Grand Museum of Universal History. Ezreal's uncle's museum, and Ezreal's favorite place to visit when back home. He looked around to some of the exhibits identifying pieces Ezreal had shown him before, after some of his trips. Vladimir couldn't help but smile sadly and feel a pain in his chest. If he had listened to him instead of treating him like a nuisance… 

Vladimir's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, the voice he wanted to hear so much, that he unconsciously began to follow the sound. He arrived at a small venue in which people were listening to the man at the podium talking about ancient Shuriman magic artifacts. Vladimir wasn't interested in the topic, he was interested in the blonde, blue-eyed male explaining with stars in his eyes all these boring topics like they were the most interesting things in the world. 

Vladimir smiled as he felt his shoulders and body feel lighter. Ezreal, his Ezreal was there, shining as bright as ever, just as he remembered. A feeling he had never felt before but with Ezreal took control of his body, an urge, desire, to have the man in his arms. He joined the crowd and looked at Ezreal waiting for the event to end. 

The small crowd began to dissipate as Ezreal picked his things up from the podium at the end of the presentation, Vladimir observed from his place how some people approached Ezreal and seemed to ask him some questions. Vladimir felt an anger rise in him while the people acted so familiar with Ezreal, he wanted to tear them all apart, but of course, this was not the place nor time. 

Ezreal looked to the side for a moment catching a glimpse of Vladimir and his smile began to fade slowly into a painful expression. Vladimir noticed and his chest ached, he had caused that. Ezreal said goodbye to the people asking questions and slowly approached Vladimir. 

\- I didn't take you for someone interested in Shuriman magic… - Ezreal was taking a defensive stance, he was clearly alarmed but he still looked at Vladimir directly into his eyes. 

\- It's because I'm not… - Vladimir stopped for a minute and examined Ezreal now that he was closer. He had lost some weight and was clearly tired, still, he seemed to be taking care of his skin, and else. Vladimir could smell the scent of roses from Ezreal's hair. He wanted to pet it, to touch it. Vladimir gulped - I'm not that interested in it… - Ezreal looked a bit afraid and stood in silence for a moment before speaking again

\- Please… don't tell me you came back for me… - Vladimir looked at him a bit surprised, he wanted to tell him, he wanted to hold him and take him back home, take all of his clothes off and make the man his again, mark him so he could never run away again, put him in a cage and eat him alive. 

\- I… - Vladimir didn´t know what to say, all this time everything he wanted he would just take, but for some reason, something inside of him didn't want to hurt Ezreal. Something inside him was stopping him from his usual ways. - I came to see you… - He said with his mind racing, losing his cool slowly, but he wouldn't show that to him, Vladimir would never lower his pride. - Because I had business in Piltover anyway - Ezreal expression had a mix of relief and pain. 

\- I see… Do you have a job for me? - Ezreal said putting his hand up - I can figure out almost every artifact but you have to give me a couple of days… - Vladimir got slightly nervous, he just had said that out of his own ego´s protection, he really didn't have anything to show Ezreal for work.

\- I don't have it yet… I'll bring it to you when I do… - Ezreal looked a bit indifferent.

\- That so… Then, I work here every day, you know where to find me. - Ezreal walked past him but Vladimir began to feel a rising panic inside his chest. 

\- H-Have you had lunch yet? Are you hungry? - Vladimir cursed inside his mind, he had stuttered, like a fucking teenage girl trying to talk to his crush. 

\- I´m not hungry, I have work to do - Vladimir snapped for a bit and walked to Ezreal to which Ezreal quickly raised his gauntlet in a defensive position, ready to shoot Vladimir, this made Vladimir get ready to make him obey, he wasn´t gonna lose his pride for a sex toy, but then something stopped him. The sound of a heart racing. Ezreal´s heart was racing in fear, he was scared of Vladimir, of course he was, who wouldn´t. Vladimir stopped himself and lower his hand that he had unconsciously lifted to hurt Ezreal. He caught a glimpse of Ezreal´s scars in his neck, scars he had made on purpose. Ezreal didn´t lower his guard even though he was still trembling. 

\- Please, leave me alone - Ezreal said with pain and fear in his voice but Vladimir interrupted. 

I´ll wait, until you are done with work… please share a meal with me… - Vladimir looked at him with pain in his eyes, the note that Ezreal had left in his room began to make more and more sense. Ezreal did deserve better, and he was a monster, but Ezreal was also right, maybe, just maybe, he was actually capable of feeling something else than just the wish for blood. If it was Ezreal, maybe he could. 

\- I… - Ezreal slowly lowered his arm and looked away from Vladimir, which could feel his heart still racing and his body warm-up. 

\- Is everything okay, Ez? - A couple of guards came over to see if there was something wrong between Ezreal and Vladimir. The one who addressed Ezreal even came closer to him and put his hand on Ezreal´s shoulder too friendly and touchy for Vladimir´s taste which wanted to stop the man's heart right there and then but he looked back at Ezreal who was still wearing a painful expression. Vladimir clenched his fists and focused on Ezreal. 

\- Yes… - Ezreal said softly and looked back at Vladimir. - Everything is okay, he is a friend of mine… - The guards didn't look very convinced but Ezreal smiled - It´s really okay, go back to your posts - The guards nodded slightly and returned to his posts. - I´m sorry for that… - Ezreal said out of habit. 

\- No need - Vladimir answered also out of habit. They stayed silent for a moment which made Vladimir feel slight anxiety that he hadn't before. - Ezreal… let me mend my errors… - Ezreal looked up surprised. - I… - Vladimir gulped, he had an internal fight, was this boy in front of him really worth to leave his pride aside? He could easily get another lover, prettier, more obedient, better than Ezreal in anything, but somehow he didn´t want. He wanted Ezreal, a feeling that he had not felt before, but was it good to follow it? Would this feeling make him grow weak? Why had he gone all the way to Piltover on a whim? Vladimir´s mind was racing too fast to keep track, which was weird for him. 

\- Vladimir? - Vladimir´s mind stopped and he focused on Ezreal´s curious face. His blue eyes shining like sapphires, his golden messy hair, his white skin in which was damaged by the sun for his adventures, the voice, that sweet voice, saying his name. Vladimir regained his composure and gave a step closer to Ezreal which made him take a protective stance once more. 

\- Let me try to make you fall in love with me once more - Ezreal was shocked and mildly scared. 

\- I-I don´t - Vladimir interrupted him once more. 

\- You told me you deserved better, let me be that better - His mind was telling him to stop, that he was falling too low, he could hear a million voices in his head telling him that he was weak, but everything else, felt right, just as it was supposed to be, and the calm in his heart made the noise in his head slowly disappear as he lowered himself in one knee and carefully and slowly took Ezreal´s hand, making sure he was ok with it. He kissed the back of Ezreal´s hand, as he knew the blonde was a hopeless romantic and loved that kind of cheesy stuff. - Please, go out with me, Ezreal - Vladimir could feel Ezreal´s blood pressure go up again but this time Vladimir smiled, Ezreal still felt something for him. Ezreal´s cheeks had a slight red tone than Vladimir wanted to grab and kiss a hundred times, but he restrained himself. 

\- Okay… - Ezreal said, retrieving his hand slowly. - But, on my terms - There was a hint of fear on his voice, but he tried to sound as authoritarian as he could. Vladimir got up and nodded gracefully. 

\- Whatever you want, I will provide, Ezie… - Ezreal felt a sharp pain in his chest and looked away. 

\- No nicknames… - Vladimir was taking a bit by surprise but nodded a bit disappointed 

\- Of course, my apologies - Ezreal looked up at Vladimir´s expression and smiled slightly. 

\- At 7… - Vladimir looked confused to which Ezreal smiled a bit more. 

\- I get out of work at 7… I can't have lunch with you, but… maybe dinner, there´s a place next to the academy across the street. You´ll see it when you leave the museum, I´ll meet you there… - Ezreal fixed his hair behind his ear as he would usually do when nervous, which made Vladimir smile a bit. 

\- I’ll be there, Ezreal. - Ezreal nodded slightly and turned around going back to work. Vladimir sighed. He felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He picked up his case and looking one last time at Ezreal´s back in the distance, he left the museum searching for a nice place to stay.


End file.
